The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to cardiovascular function. They find particular application in the quantification and effect of stroke volume and other cardiovascular variation as they relate to the health of the cardiovascular system. It is to be appreciated, however, that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Conventionally, thiazide diuretics and angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors (ACEIs) are preferred medications for monotherapy of uncomplicated hypertension. Recent evidence suggests that calcium channel blockers (CCBs) should be considered comparable to thiazide diuretics and ACEIs. β-adrenergic receptor blockers (β-blockers) and α-receptor blockers (α-blockers) are typically less preferred as initial pharmacological therapy for uncomplicated hypertension. These different classes of antihypertensive medications differ in their hemodynamic effects and have varying degrees of success in the remedy of cardiovascular conditions. In general, thiazide diuretics are more effective than ACEIs, β-blockers, α-blockers and CCBs at preventing cardiovascular morbidity and mortality.
Formulation-to-market development of a medication is a costly endeavor, generally requiring a significant expenditure of time, capital and resources. Accordingly, early identification of promising formulations is essential. Due to complexities of cardiovascular function, however, it is often difficult to identify specific markers that are associated with desired pharmaceutical results.